Fremy Speeddraw
Fremy Speeddraw (フレミー・スピッドロウ Furemī Supiddorou?), called Flamie in the anime, is one of the Six Braves. Appearance Fremy has the appearance of a frail girl with white skin and light white hair, an eye patch covering her right eye, a leather cape as well as leather clothes, and a black cloth with a blue flower covering her forehead. Her left eye is almost transparent blue and her glare is cold and distrustful. Her eye patch is there to hide the unnatural color of her right eye, and the cloth hides the scar left by the broken horn on her forehead. History Fremy was born when the Kyouma commander Tgurneu ordered one of his minions, Dark Specialist Number 6, to evolve in order to be able to copulate with a human and give birth to a half Kyouma - half human hybrid. Fremy never knew her human father as he was killed after her Kyouma mother became pregnant. She was raised by her Kyouma mother as well as three other intelligent Kyouma: Dark Specialist Number 30, who was ordered by Tgurneu to raise her to be strong and to eventually hate Kyouma, and two of his subordinates, an ant and a bird Kyouma. Fremy was happy with them, and they considered her an overly lively and noisy girl as she was always laughing. When she was three, Fremy was shown to the other Kyouma so that she would fear them, and when she was seven, her family Kyouma were attacked by other Kyouma for protecting her from doing the normal works human did in the Wailing Demon Territory so that she would learn to be angry at them. After that she didn't smile again, though she loved her family dearly and was willing to do anything for them, so she began training to become strong. After human slaves were made to build the Temple of Gunpowder, she became the Saint of Gunpowder at age 12, and started working hard to be recognized as a real Kyouma for her family's sake. Under the Kyouma's orders, Fremy went to the human world and managed to assassinate several really powerful and well known warriors and Saints, and the rumors about the "Six Flowers Killer" started to spread quickly. However, she finally faced a problem a few months before the Majin's awakening against Chamo. Chamo's tremendous power not only protected her from Fremy's bullets, but almost killed Fremy who barely managed to escape alive from Chamo's wrath afterward, and lost her accompanying Kyouma in the process. Because she was unable to accomplish her most important mission, she was deemed useless by her mother and the other Kyouma who then tried to kill her, so Fremy ended up killing the ant and the bird Kyouma defending herself. Feeling betrayed by her own world as well as everything she loved, she cut her horn off as a sign that she cut her ties with the Kyouma and then gained the strong resolution of killing the Majin, since that would mean ruining the mission of the Kyouma that rised her, and then plans on dying since she's sure she will not be accepted in by Kyoumas nor humans. Eventually Fremy received one of the heroes of six flower's mark. Since she knew that she would be killed if she were to encounter Chamo or anyone else knowing her past as the Six flowers killer, she first tried to reach the Kyouma territory without encountering the other heroes. She's convinced by Adlet to do otherwise or renounce her wish to kill the Majin alone. Personality Fremy initially comes off as a very cold and distrustful person. She has trouble trusting people because of the horrible betrayal she suffered in the past, and is scared of being hurt again. Deep inside however there are still glimpses of her original personailty, a very nice and caring girl, mostly shown in her interactions with Adlet. Mora and Rolonia also realize that she is actually very timid and is not sure about how to actually interact with other people, as she was raised by Kyouma who think and behave in a very different way. While Fremy is very intelligent and good at analyzing situations and people, she lacks a lot of common knowledge from the human world due to her origins. Some examples of this are her not knowing the meaning of a white flag, or the fact that humans give names to their pets, as well as undressing in front of Adlet and not understanding why he was flustered. Abilities Fremy is the Saint of Gunpowder. Her unique heredity allowed her to receive from the god a type of power that no one ever received before her, as "Gunpowder" isn't among the 78 officially known types of Saints. As such, she's also the only Saint who isn't under the supervision of Mora. Her power allows her to freely create explosives during battles, and greatly increases the damage caused by her gun's bullets. In the world, guns aren't powerful enough to injure a kyouma, but in Fremy's case, she can easily kill most of the kyouma as well as most armored humans in a single shot. One drawback however, is that Fremy's gun needs to be reloaded after only firing a single shot which leaves her weak in close combat or when surrounded by multiple opponents. Adlet was also able to overcome the disadvantage between them by getting close enough to duck underneath the long barrel of her gun, revealing the weakness of not only the barrel of her gun in close-quarters, but being stranded without anything to use as ammo. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Betrayed Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero